perfect man
by Gloryblaze
Summary: Rosalie's parents are coming over to stay the weekend. Emmett is on his best behavoiur to impress them. How crazy could this weekend get? from laughs to tears... Will emmett pass as the perfect man for rosalie? Let's all hope so for his sake at least! all human. R
1. Chapter 1

1- EMMETT POV.

"Are you excited?" Rosalie purred sitting in my lap and kissing my lips.

"Very." I kissed back moaning into her mouth.

"What am I excited about?" I asked pulling back.

"Emmett that's not funny. You remember what today is? Right? What we have been talking about for weeks..." She replied raising her eyebrows and staring down to me. Still didn't have a clue.

"Um... The baby?" I asked. Rosalie was currently 6 months pregnant with our first child.

"Please tell me your joking! You did not forget..."

"I didn't forget." I kissed her lips trying to reassure her.

"What didn't I forget?" I asked.

"Emmett! My parents!" She raised her voice.

"Your parents? Doesn't ring a bell."

"They're coming over today! They have flown all the way from Canada to come and spend this weekend with us! And you said you were going to cook a nice and pleasant meal for us all tonight..."

Shit balls! How could I forget about her parents staying over? Ah damn it. What was I going to cook? Wear? Say?

"I remember baby. It's going to be fine, I got this."

"You promise? It has to be perfect Emmett."

"It will be baby, promise you." I kissed her lips.

"What time they getting here?" I asked slightly panicking.

"At 5." I looked down at my watch.

"Shit baby it's 3:30 now. I have to go and get the food for dinner."

"Okay... Love you." She climbed out of my lap and I got off from the sofa.

Getting some trainers on I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys off the kitchen side.

"I'll pick them up at the airport then. I will be home at about 5:45. That okay?

Or do I need to drive slower?" Rosalie asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nah it's perfect. Love you baby." I kissed down at her lips.

"Clean up real good." She winked.

"Will do baby. Drive safely. See ya later..." Walking out of the kitchen I opened the front door and slammed it shut.

Getting into the jeep I quickly started the engine and got driving down to the local markets. Pulling out my phone whilst driving I phoned Edward.

"Hey Emmett."

"Sup mate. I need a favour... What do I cook?" I asked.

"Cook for what?"

"Rosalie's parents are flying down today to spend the weekend and I promised Rosalie I would do a nice meal for them tonight as a bit of an ice breaker. Suggestions?"

"Classical… Like a steak."

"Steak right okay got it. Thanks, is it wrong if I said I will you cook it for me?"

"Very wrong. Bye."

"No wait. What if I paid you?"

Silence. He was oh so tempted.

"No it's wrong… Good luck tonight."

"Dick." I hung up.

Getting out of the car I went and got a basket and started frantically shopping.

Where the fuck is everything? God sake! Racing around like a headless chicken I eventually got what I thought I needed. Paying quickly I was soon on my way home.

When I got home I raced against the clock to get the food ready on time. Firstly I attacked the cupboards in the kitchen madly looking for some sort of cookbook or recipe.

Pulling one down I flicked through the pages in order to find what I was looking for.

"Ah fuck yes! Emmett is still in the game!" I cheered.

Following the recipe, everything seemed to be going well.

Okay so food was so far a check.

Table. Table has to be done. Running into our dining room I started laying out the table as neat as I could.

It probably looked pretty crap but I'm only a man.

Okay so table check.

Springing upstairs I shaved, showered and washed. Got changed like Rosalie asked.

I was wearing dark blue jeans with a white simple dress shirt on. Man I looked good.

Cologne on and I was good to go. Thank god. It's only the weekend, they will be gone before you know it I kept telling myself.

Going back down I was calm. But not for long. Opening up the fridge I grabbed myself a beer, it's never to early to start drinking. All the alcohol would just take the edge of me a little. I wouldn't be so stuck up or anything, the perfect boyfriend.

I heard the door close followed my several giggles. Oh god. This was it. My weekend- over.

"Em, I'm home." Rosalie called to me.

Taking one deep breath I left the kitchen and headed out to see them all. "Hay beautiful." I leant down giving her just a little peck on the lips. No tongue, I was on my best behaviour.

"Emmett it's so lovely to see you." Rosalie's mum, Vanessa gave me a big hug.

"Likewise, your looking lovely, flight okay?" I asked letting go.

"Awful... I hate flying. Next time- you come to us!" Vanessa explained.

"Good to see you Matt." I stuck out my hand to shake with Rosalie's father.

"Looking after my little girl I see..." He smiled.

"I do try my best sir." He chuckled; so far I hadn't screwed up.

"Come on through into the living room then shoes coats off." Rosalie said walking in.

"Drinks? What can I get you all?" I asked following in after them.

"Whatever you got love. I'm not fussed as long as it's strong!" Vanessa sighed.

"Champagne good?"

"Emmett dear you didn't have to! That's wonderful thank you. I shall be sleeping tonight."

"Awesome and Matt?"

"Get me on the beer son." He laughed.

"Let me come give you hand." Rosalie said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"It smells so good! I didn't know you could cook!"

"Neither did I baby." I got the glasses out and started pouring out the drinks.

Checking up on the food everything seemed good. But what did I know. The recipe said to cook steak last thing. So I was on the right tracks.

Rosalie and me went back in and gave them their drinks.

"I feel spoilt!" Vanessa giggled.

"So Emmett, what's your pay?" Matt asked me.

"I'm a quarterback for warriors." I smiled.

"Oh yes of course you are! I see you on the black screen all the time. Rosalie how's work?"

"Uh? I'm on maternity."

"Oh yes yes of course. My baby is having a baby!" He chuckled.

"Quick change of subject." I said standing up.

"How do we all like our steak cooked?" I asked.

"Very well done. Almost burnt." Vanessa answered.

"Extremely rare." Matt said.

You would not guess these two has a couple.

"I know how you like it baby. Medium" Rosalie nodded.

"Do you want some help?"

"No it's fine baby. Excuse me." I left the room and went to the kitchen. Hearing a knock on the back door I opened it.

"Your late! God jasper I'm on a time schedule here..." I gasped.

"Okay okay. Move out the way."

Okay so I can't cook to save my life. I actually paid jasper to come and cook it for me. You could say it was cheating or you could say it was genius- I don't care.

Jasper was a professional chef so the food was going to be good.

"What am I cooking?" He asked.

"2 medium, 1 rare and 1 well done almost burnt."

"Almost burnt? Is that for mum?"

"Yes yes now hurry up I'm starving." He made the cooking seem so easy. Still I couldn t do it.

He dished it up onto the plates. All I had to do was serve it to them.

Walking out with the plates I out them out and we all dug in.

"Wow Emmett! How did you do this?" Vanessa asked.

Oh shit, how did I do it?

"I did it with great difficulty" everyone laughed.

Phew got out of that one easily.

"Have you thought of baby names at all?" Matt asked.

"No dad. Not yet." Rosalie answered.

"Emmett did you come from a big family?"

"You could say that, my mum and dad believed in having a big family. I'm the oldest of 8."

"Oh blimey. Lots of Christmas shopping! And labour." Vanessa stated.

"Do you personally believe in big family's Emmett?" Matt asked me.

Oh shit. This could go two ways. Saying yes I do, meaning like I want to sleep with your daughter all the time and just bang her up. Or saying no like virgin boy, don't expect any grand children. He's got no balls or dick.

"I love kids. Yes I want a family with Rosalie but I'm not going to push anything out of her you know. A big family is what I was brought up to believe in but I'm not forcing any kids on Rosalie." I was feeling incredibly hot!

"I see. Rosalie do you want lots of kids with Emmett?" Vanessa asked.

She nearly choked.

"It's hard work. I can't even look after myself let alone lots of little lives. 4's the limit."

"Well if you and Emmett enjoy sex together..."

"Mum no! Not the sex talk."

"I'm just saying, you don't just have to have sex for kids."

If only she knew what me and Rosalie did every night.

"I know mum. Lets change the subject shall we? How are you both?"

Rosalie blushed.

"You know if I had killed her 30 years ago, I would have been let out if prison by now." Matt explained.

"And that pretty much sums up your relationship okay. We finished?" Rosalie got up from the table. She couldn't go in the kitchen because jasper was cooking the pudding up.

"Ah no sit down baby. You need to rest up, remember." I said taking the plates from her.

"I'm sure taking some plates out isn't going to kill me."

"Well I don't like taking risks." I smiled.

"Okay, if your sure..."

"Positive. I will just be a minute."

Walking out with the plates I dumped them in the sink.

"What have I made?" I asked jasper.

"You have made strawberry cheese cake."

"Brilliant, cheers mate. I will drop by the money tomorrow before work."

"Okay awesome, how's it going?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow, if I'm still alive." I took the cheesecake into them all.

"My favourite!" Vanessa cheered

"How did you know?"

Oh shit again. How did I know? Your son made it for me.

"Lucky guess..."

"Well it's absolutely lovely Emmett. Really well done! Best I've had."

"Thank you very much."

The night was soon over and all of us went to bed. Stripping down to my pants. Rosalie put some shorts and a shirt on. We kissed and cuddled up in bed… I dreaded what the next few days would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- EMMETT POV.

I woke up to the sound of loud banging. Rolling over to face rose I squinted my eyes from the light. Climbing on top of her carefully I kissed her jaw and neck.

Waking up slowly she stretched and moaned a little. "Emmett."

I moved the kissing to her lips shifting my weight onto her more. I shuffled my arms under her and groaned. She didn't really kiss me back though.

"Emmett..." She sighed still sleepy.

To silence her I captured my lips with hers.

"No. My parents are in the next room." She nudged me away from her lips.

"Come on." I urged her. "Come on."

She lifted one leg and stroked it down the back of my leg. I groaned at the sensation of her touch. The banging continued. Looking over my shoulder I huffed.

"They wouldn't hear if we did." I turned back to kissing her neck.

"No..." She shoved me off and got out of bed and into the bathroom.

"I'm getting blue balls! And that means I'm going to be cranky." I sighed getting out of bed and chucking a shirt on.

Walking down the stairs Matt was banging some pictures up on MY wall.

"Matthew..." I grumbled strolling down the stairs.

"I didn't wake ya did I?"

"No, I was, we were already up." I said.

"Dad what are you doing?" Rosalie asked coming up behind me.

"Putting up some Jewish praying pictures"

"But we're not Jewish."

"It wouldn't hurt to have some Jewish tradition in your house while we are here."

"Your not Jewish either..."

"We are now."

"I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?" I asked walking past Matt.

"Is it weak?"

"No it's black."

"Then I'll pass thank you." He replied.

"Where's mum?" Rosalie questioned.

"She went for a run."

"Mum went for a run? There's a first."

I walked into the kitchen grabbing the coffee machine plug and switching it on.

"You want coffee baby?" I turned to Rosalie sitting down at the island.

"Nah I'm good, I'll stick with orange juice."

"Okay well... I got training at 9 till 5:30 today. Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you want an escape anyway." She sighed.

"No baby it's not that at all. I just I feel uncomfortable around them. They are judging me and I don't want to be a bad impression."

"Your not. Your doing great, you haven't slipped up once."

"I want you Rosalie..." I whispered walking over to her and kissing her."So badly."

"I know when they're gone you can have me."

"Urh that's ages away. Gerber gets sex whenever he wants! And he's having Spanish sex whatever that is and it's great."

"I'm not Gerber's wife. I'm not even Spanish, god Emmett where is all this crap coming from? Stop focusing on your mates relationship and start focusing on us."

She jumped down from her chair and left me.

"Have a horrible day at work!" She called.

"Have crappy day with your parents!" I yelled back. Taking a sip coffee. I grabbed a bowl and got myself some cereal.

"You and Rosalie fighting?" Matt came in and asked.

"Oh no we're always like that. It's not fighting we're just messing around."

"Doesn't sound like that to me" he stated.

"Really Matt it is. Nothing to worry about, we just wind each other up a lot."

Oh shit now I looked as if I was a really bad boyfriend and soon to be dad.

"Okay I guess. But don't you ever hurt my baby Emmett. I mean it. I'll come and chop your balls of if so, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we are clear about that. I am going to go with Vanessa into town today, you staying here with Rosalie?" He asked.

"I have training unfortunately today from 9 till 5:30."

"Oh. What will my little girl do? She will be all alone."

"She's fine. She'll go shopping for a bit buying baby crap and then she might pop into work for a few hours to see the guys and finish off some paper work."

"What does Rosalie do?"

"She's a bounty hunter sir."

"Oh yes yes. I remember now."

"Okay well I'm going to get ready now, I'll see you later. Have a good day in town."

I left the kitchen running upstairs into our room. Rosalie was in her army pants and black top. Her hair was down and curly. And she had her big black work boots on.

"You going to work?"

"Yeah Duane called me, they need me this morning for some paper signings of a new criminal they're after."

"Listen baby, don't you be going with them this time to catch the guys okay, I don't want something happening to your or the baby."

"I know, I won't. I'm blonde but not that stupid."

She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye baby." I said.

"See ya later. Work hard for me!" She smiled.

I got dressed into my shorts and shirt. Grabbed my bag and water from the fridge.

Saying good-bye I drove off to warriors king park and training grounds. Parking up I was greeted by a face I wasn't in the mood to see. Gerber. My ultimate best mate, yes, but a real pain in my ass sometimes.

"Hay buddy, how's it going?"

"Gerber, yeah it's good. You?"

"Best fuck last night ever! Hahaha you have to get married."

"Seriously considering it." I joked.

"How are you and bounty blonde?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ah you know. This and that every now and then."

"This and that? Pathetic, you're a warrior! She should be on you 24/7 mate!"

"She's pregnant. She doesn't have the energy anymore. And besides we're busy."

"Busy for sex? What is wrong with you people! I get it, when I want it" He chuckled.

"Okay but I'm not that sort if person anyway... And for the record Rosalie and me have great sex a lot of the time. I had loads of fun this morning in fact."

"Oh really? What ya do?"

Shit what did we do. Nothing she kicked me off for Christ sake. Just lie Emmett.

"I'm not getting into detail Gerber. It's between me Rosalie. Also your wife is Spanish- you don't even speak the same language."

"She is learning okay! Learning. What did you and bounty blonde do then?"

"Kitchen table, blow job, hardcore... Nothing big."

"Does she ride?"

"Fuck no, I put her in her place Gerber."

"Quit the gossip and get running!" Coach yelled across the pitch.

"Last one pays 20 bucks" I started running.

"Oh you're on, I was thinking about buying my wife some new underwear, thanks for the donation Emmett!"

Meanwhile... ROSALIES POV.

Knock knock.

Beth opened the door for me.

"Aloha my sister. Da kine bails bonds are open." She gave me a big hug.

"Ah look at the bump!" She giggled.

Walking in I took a seat with the rest of the family.

"Who we got?" I asked.

Duane came through from his office- he was dog the bounty hunter. His show, his people, his duty.

"Aloha, dontan markle. Skipped court day and his now on the run. Charged for drug use and sexual assault. 19 so he is a young blood. His bail is 50,000 and I need him for bobby brown on Tuesday max." Writing the information on the board and sticking a photo up. I recognised him before.

"I signed off his bail about a month ago." I said.

"To who?" Beth asked.

"The girlfriend, Lela. She phoned me up saying she had the money and needed him back home. She met me for coffee and signed the papers. She handed me half the money and said she would give the rest to bobby brown bails. I never got the paper work from bobby saying he had received the money."

"Okay so she is trying to protect him the best she can. We need to lie to her to trick us into where dontan is at." Leeland said.

"I have the number... Let Rosalie phone arrange something." Beth handed me the phone and dialled Lela's number.

"Hello?"

"Hay Lela its Rosalie from da kine bail bonds."

"Oh yes the bounty hunter"

"Where's bobby brown's money?"

"The money?"

"Yes sister the money. 25,000 of it for dontan's bail."

"I don't have it. Dontan has it, but he was going to go turn himself in yesterday."

"But he didn't turn himself in an now he has my money."

"I need the money for my family though, I said to him I can't pay for your bail anymore. And he just took of with the money."

"He left you?"

"Yes... With the babies."

"Where's he at then? Because listen I know you love him and don't want him to go to jail but bad people have to serve their time."

"I know. I know. I be texting him and phoning him up leaving messages as stuff but I got nothing."

"Do you have any friends numbers of which might know where's he be?"

She gave me a number of a friend Oscar who she said was who dontan was selling his ice to.

Phoning up the number Oscar answered.

"This Oscar?" I asked.

"Yes... Is this Rosalie?"

I didn't answer the question.

"Is dontan staying with you? Are you buying his ice?"

"What!? I quit smoking the pipe about a month ago. He's not with me but I know where he is staying."

"You going to tell me where."

"Listen dontan doesn't want dog the bounty hunter coming for him. Who is this?"

"I don't work for dog" I lied.

"I'm from da kine bail boss yes and all I want is my money..."

He told us all the information of where he was staying and stuff. The boys headed out to get him and I went off home.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett

"Great session guys. Our next soccer match is Tuesday home against black villains. I expect to see you all there!" Coach yelled.

"Yer sir."

I changed my boots to my trainers, chucked my jumper on and got my bag.

"McCarty!" I turned around and strolled over to coach.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Yeah it's good, everything's good. How come?"

"Just today you didn't seem yourself. Your head wasn't quite in the game. Everything fine you say?"

"Ah it's just stress, Rosalie's parents are over at the moment and they hate me so far. The baby's due in 3 months but am I ready to be a dad?"

"Quit acting like girl! See ya Tuesday."

I nodded and got in the jeep. Driving home I was tired and sleepy.

Getting home I threw my bag on the floor and dumped my shoes off as well.

Walking into the living room Rosalie was asleep on the sofa with some chick flick on and the laptop on her stomach lighting up her face. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Rosie baby." I tickled her feet a little and saw a huge grin appear on her face.

"Stressful day?" I asked.

"I wasn't asleep... I was just resting my eyes."

"Okay sure. What did you do today?"

"This morning went to work. Came home, baked some cookies and a cake. Watched some of a movie whilst shopping for the baby stuff online."

"You say cookies?!" I cheered. Running into the kitchen I swooped a cookie off the plate and ate it.

"Oh baby these are good!" I walked back to her.

She laughed.

"Got any baby stuff then?"

"No... Still haven't found what I'm looking for. I was browsing over some nursery designs but they were pretty expensive."

"Don't worry about the price baby. Money isn't an issue, you knowthat right?"

"Yeah em I know." She smiled."I just sometimes worry that's all..."

"Then don't. I got us covered." I walked over and kneeled down in front of her. Leaning up I kissed her lips.

"Where are your parents?"

"Still in town. I think they're lost.." She laughed.

"We should probably go look for them."

"Or we could leave them and do what you've been wanting to do for a little while." She smirked.

"Mmmmmm baby." I shut the laptop off and removed from her lap putting it on the floor.

Slowly and carefully of course I climbed onto her but leaning to the side so that she didn't have any weight on her stomach.

Kissing was desperate but I would regret it later. Sliding her hands behind my neck she pulled me in closer. I placed one hand on the baby and the other on her neck.

"We're home!" Vanessa yelled.

"You have to be kidding me? They haven't been here all day!" Rosalie whispered.

"We didn't even get naked!" I moaned getting off of her.

"I'm sorry" she said she pouting her lips.

"It's fine baby... No big deal." Although I was really pissed. I wanted my girl that way you know. The whole sex wasn't about the sex, it was me and Rosalie being brought closer together showing our love for each other. Can't a guy have some ass once in a while. I miss my girlfriend for fuck sake!

"We had an awesome time! I have bought so much I don't know how it's going to all fit in my suit case." Vanessa came and joined us in the living room.

"Training good Emmett?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah it was..." She interrupted me.

"Let's all go out!"

"Mum you have been out all day." Rosalie pointed out.

"Yeah but me and your father skipped lunch and I'm starving. Hay! Lets all go our for a dinner and bridges restaurant."

"I'm up for that." I said.

"I don't know..." Rosalie said.

"Oh come on Rosalie! Stop being such a baby, it will be fun. Matt and me will pay." Her mum tried to tempt her.

"Are you sure? I just…"

"YES! I will go get ready. Come on Matt; help me get into my new dress. We will leave at 6:30 okay?"

I nodded.

Both Matt and Vanessa ran up the stairs with all their shopping.

Rosalie huffed.

"It's going to be painful. If I were you I would start drinking now."

"It will be fine Rosalie. Just out for dinner."

"I can't do it Emmett. They drive me nuts! It's to stressful to go!" She grumbled.

I walked over and picked her up bridal style. Carrying her to our room I chucked her on the bed.

"I can't go. Cough cough. I'm sick." Rosalie attempted miserably.

"That's good if you have soup for starters you will be feeling much better." I grinned walking into the bathroom.

"Your the worst! You don't want to go any more than I do!" She wined but I ignored it.

"Nah, actually I feel like going."

"No you don't feel like cooking!" She yelled and laughed. God she knew me to well.

An hour of getting ready for dinner, we were all soon out the door and waiting to be seated in the restaurant.

"Oh Emmett sweetie I have so many baby stories to tell you about Rosalie!"

Vanessa laughed.

"No mum... We're not having story telling time, Emmett's not interested."

"Oh Emmett's very interested." I smiled down at her in return she have me the classical evil glare.

Once seated we chose our drinks and meals and Vanessa started the story telling.

"Rosalie didn't stop breast milk until she was 8 years old." She stated.

"That is not true mum!"

"Oh yes it was. See Rosalie's was jealous of jasper because he was 4 and still breast fed and Rosalie felt left out."

"I did not! Mum that is bull. Right dad?"

"Don't you be getting then men involved." Matt winked at me.

"Rosalie it was because when jasper turned 5 you beat him up saying that it was your milk..."

"Vanessa not at the table please." Matt interrupted.

I held my laughter in.

"I'm just saying... Rosalie didn't hit puberty until she was 15 years old. A late bloomer."

"Mum. Stop." Rosalie growled.

"You should of seen Emmett she had braces and always had her hair in a pony tail. Never would wear any make up. Dressed in guy clothes a lot of the time..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Rosalie snapped.

"We thought she was gay!" Vanessa laughed with Matt.

I desperately held in my chuckle.

"Oh and don't forget Vanessa those little glasses she had to wear." Matt said and both of them started laughing.

"God Rosie you were such a little nerd!" They joked.

"I've have to go to the bathroom." Rosalie said getting up from her seat.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked.

"NO! I am sure hell not okay!" She yelled. Storming off to the bathroom, I hesitated to go after her.

"She just gets a little emotional about it all. Nothing to worry about." Vanessa assured me.

"Then why did you bring it up?" I asked angrily.

"Because I thought you would want to know Emmett. It's the background information of Rosalie."

"Well I don't want to know if it is going to make her upset like that. It doesn't matter what she was like before because I'm in love with her now." I stated.

"They're just funny stories Emmett." Matt said.

"But they're not funny to rose."

"Gosh Emmett you have a right to know."

"I have the right to know when she wants me to know and not until then." I grabbed my beer and took a huge couple of gulps.

I should have listened to her when she said she didn't want to come.

Rosalie re-joined us at the table. Her eyes were a little puffy were it was obvious she had been crying.

I put my arm around the back of her chair and stroked her shoulder trying to calm her down a little.

"Things got better though didn't they Rosalie. The braces came off and you had lovely teeth. Alice straightened your hair for the first time. From then on you always had it down and it looked lovely. You had eye surgery so you no longer needed glasses and then you met Royce!" Vanessa cheered.

Rosalie sighed with a pain expression on her face.

"Who.. Who was Royce?" I asked slightly confused.

"That was Rosalie's boyfriend at the time. He was such a gentleman. From England actually wasn't he Rosalie?" Vanessa asked.

"It doesn't need to be discussed."

"Well anyway Emmett, Rosalie and Royce dated for a while and went to school together and I tell you I had never seen to people in so much love." Vanessa smiled. My body stiffened angrily.

"Darling I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to be talking about..." Matt interrupted.

"Here are your meals!" A young lady interrupted all of us and handed us out our food.

"Well any way..." Vanessa continued the story.

"One day Royce got angry and pushed me down the stairs." Rosalie finished the story.

"He did not push you! You tripped Rosalie, how dare you blame it on him!" Vanessa yelled. I gulped quickly to myself. Things were about to kick off.

Rosalie stood up. "He did! And then walking home from hospital, what happened mum? TELL EMMETT WHAT HAPPENED!" She shouted.

"Rosalie stop making a scene." Matt snapped at her.

"YOU WERE THERE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Rosalie yelled.

"He... He... Rrr... He" Vanessa couldn't find her words.

"RAPED ME!" Rosalie yelled in tears. Running out the restaurant everyone was staring at us.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to do... Don't you just love family!


	4. Chapter 4

New story 4-  
"Come on baby, open up." I banged on the bathroom door for the millionth time.  
"NO! Just leave me alone." She cried.I deeply sighed.  
"Rosalie what happened between you and Royce... I don't care."  
"But I do emmett. I'm so embarrassed."  
"Why? It's only me. You know all my dark secrets and I now know yours it's no biggy baby. It's the past." I banged my head against the door.  
God she was stubborn sometimes with me.  
"Hay do you remember when we went on our first date?" I asked.  
"And I told you I could do a 360 on my skateboard?"  
She slightly giggled. "Yeah."  
"And what happened?"  
"You fell off and rolled down a hill. Got the tiniest scratch on your finger and cried like a girl." She laughed.  
"It hurt! And what did you do to help?"  
"Took a picture and sent it to your mum..." She chuckled.  
"You have no idea how embarrassed I was! And what about when we went on holiday to turkey?"  
"How could I forget? We were hiking together and you saw a swing- but I told you it wasn't safe! Anyway you got on it and started swinging over the lake. It snapped and you fell in the water. You came out looking like Shrek from all the moss in the water."  
"And?"  
"Lost your pants..."  
"So I had to wear your scarf as a skirt to cover up my ass and dick!"  
We both started laughing.  
"And then we lost my swimming trucks so I had to wear your pink Bikini bottoms for speedos!"  
"Everyone thought you were gay! And not forgetting you looked like you were wearing a thong."  
"Do you know how humiliating that was! Wearing a girls bikini bottoms, and they were pink Rosalie. Didn't even fit- I'm surprised my balls didn't fall out."  
The bathroom door clicked and Rosalie came out.  
"Best holiday ever..." She whispered walking into my arms.  
"Worst holiday ever." I mumbled. "I've had it worse than you."  
"I seriously doubt that." She said.  
"Let's go to bed... We can talk about it some other time." I leant down as kissed her lips, transferring her lipstick onto my lips.  
"Pink really is your colour."  
"I know. You have to admit I looked damn right sexy in that bikini!"  
She laughed.  
"I'm hungry... I didn't even get to finish my meal..." She pouted.  
"Neither did I! I'm starving I'm going to eat my foot."  
"But I'm eating for 2!" I picked her up and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"I love you." She said as I sat her down on a stool.  
"I love you more beautiful." I smirked.  
"What do you want? I'll get you anything baby." I said.  
"Okay let's not go drastic here... Toast is fine."  
"Toast? Okay baby." I went over to the fridge and pulled out a loaf. Putting her slices and mine into the toaster. I walked back over to her giving her a huge cuddle.  
"Where are my parents?" She mumbled into my chest.  
"Finishing off their meal I guess."  
"How heartless..." She sighed.  
"Who cares? You got me, I'm way better company then them."  
She laughed. "Did you feel that?" She asked looking up at me.  
"Uh? Yeah baby I feel you.."  
"No you idiot." She grabbed my hand and put it on the baby.  
"He's kicking..." I smiled.  
"How do you know it's a boy? It's a girl."  
"No it's not. It's a mini me in there! I'm sure of it. Just like his daddy."  
"I don't know. I want a girl."  
"We can make lots of girls..."  
"You know my friend wanted boys and they just kept having kids until they got a boy... They have 9 girls and 1 boy."  
"At least they... Fucking hell that's a lot of kids!"  
"I know! Lots of sex though."  
"mmmm lucky guy."  
"Poor woman.."  
"You know we haven't talked about baby names yet Rosie."  
"Ive been thinking..."  
"you can do that?"  
"Ignoring the comment. If it's a girl Rachel or Emily. If its a boy Colton or Adam."  
I let go and walked the toaster to collect the now burnt toast.  
"What? No. You pick girls I pick boys, it's the rules." I stated.  
"There are no rules on baby name picking. What were you thinking?"  
"I wasn't if I'm honest." I pulled the toast and put it in the plates. Covering hers with jelly and mine with marmalade.  
"For a guy, cougar. And for a girl, Noelle."  
"Awww em those names are really Erm. What's the word I'm looking for? Interesting but mine are better." She smiled.  
I handed her the plate and we both finished are toast quickly.  
I carried Rosalie to bed straight after we had finished. She striped down to her bra and pants and I was left in my boxers.  
We cuddled up under the covers together.  
"Cougar is an awesome name." I started the conversation again.  
"Yeah for like a bear or something, not our son."  
"But he will sound so tough."  
"I really like Adam."  
"Your cheating on me now with the postman! Fine." I shouted.  
She frantically started laughing.  
"The name! And our postman isn't even called Adam it's tony."  
"I know I just needed a reason to make you laugh." I leant my head down and kissed her lips. Nice and slow. Little tongue.  
"It worked..." She sighed.  
"I love you Rosalie Lillian hale." I moaned into her mouth.  
"Mr McCarty, my monkey man." She chuckled.  
We both then heard the door slam shut where Vanessa and Matt had arrived back at the house.  
Rosalie sat up getting ready to her out of bed to see them.  
"No baby I'll go." I got out of bed and left the room. Walking down the stairs Vanessa and Matt were laughing and un able to stand up. Clearly they had drunk way over the limit.  
"Are you guys drunk?" I asked reaching the bottom step.  
"What? No... We are very responsible drinkers!" Vanessa slurred.  
"You know the limit here is different to Canada's."  
"Alright sweetie you go get some sleep." Matt kissed her on the cheek and she wobbled up the stairs to their room.  
"Emmett I think it's time we have the talk." I followed him into the living room taking a seat on the opposite couch to him.  
"Emmett your taking on the responsibility of a man now. You and Rosalie are having a family and that's wonderful. But you must provide for them, look after them, financially comfort them."  
"Oh I will sir I promise you."  
"Rosalie will need you. Through everything she will need you emmett. Thick and thin" I nodded understandingly.  
"Rosalie had bad experience with Royce as you sadly found out tonight. Yes emmett he raped her. She was broken for god only knows how long. But I won't lie, when she is with you, the Rosalie I knew is gone, and the Rosalie she wants to be is here."  
"That means a lot to me sir. I have to ask before you leave. In all due respect could I ask for the acceptance of her hand in marriage?" I asked nervously.  
"Emmett, you do whatever you have to, to be happy and to make Rosalie happy. Just promise son when she wakes up your going to be right there next to her... Always."  
"Promise." I smiled. "Thank you."  
"We can talk a little more tomorrow but for now I think you should get up those stairs and go see my little girl." I nodded standing up.  
"Night sir..."  
"Oh good night emmett."  
I run up the stairs and into our room. Rosalie was fast asleep on her side. I crawled into bed and spooned her from behind. Wrapping my arms around her, I tucked my head in to crotch of her neck and pecked it.  
"Emmett..." She whispered  
"Night baby." I kissed again and fell asleep with her.


	5. Chapter 5

New story 5- Emmett

I woke up in an empty bed all-alone. Looking around there wasn't a sign of Rosalie. Sitting up and stretching I noticed the bathroom light on.

I got out of bed and peaked through the gap.

Rosalie was having pregnancy sickness. Sitting on the floor she leaned over and was sick in the toilet.

"Baby you okay?" I opened the door and went over to her.I crouched down behind her rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I had a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it..."

"Royce came back. And he killed the baby and."

"Stop. Don't think about it anymore, you will make yourself worse. And then I will be worrying like crazy!" I chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby." I kissed her shoulder.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah you woke me by not being next to me." I smirked.

I helped clean and freshen her up a little.

"I hate all this sickness..."

"You know that woman you were talking about, who had loads of kids just for a boy. Imagine how much sickness she went through."

"I bet it became second nature to her."

"Gross. And the husband. Coming home to his wife chucking up all over the place with another baby girl."

"That's awful when you say it like that... I bet he jerked off praying it was a girl so he could fuck his wife all over again."

"Smart man.."

"Poor woman, you know he didn't do shit for them!"

"Serious? He must have worked."

"Shifting horse shit at his mums house!" Rosalie snapped."Bastard." She cursed.

I helped her back into bed and we both fell asleep again.

The alarm buzzer went of at 8:30 waking up Rosalie and me. She shuffled around a little before opening her eyes and smiling at me.

"Morning baby."

"Mmmm morning." I leant down and kissed her lips.

"Sleep well?"

"Apart from throwing up, yeah. You?"

"Yeah I guess."

"It's Sunday Emmett. My parents leave tomorrow morning." She stretched sitting up.

"Oh yeah. Totally forgot."

"Your a bad liar. I know that mentally you have been counting down every minute and hour until they leave." She giggled.

"What? No that doesn't sound like me!"

"What is it like 22 hours?"

"26 if they are still going at the usual time planned... Damn it. Your good!"

"I'm a bounty hunter. It's my job to be smart with words."

"Well I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to make sure your speechless."

"Or screaming out your name in pleasure." She said turning to me.

"Damn right baby." I winked.

I got out of bed leaving the room.

"No wait Emmett!" I walked back standing in the doorway.

"Come back into bed and ravish me lovingly!" She purred.

"Ravish you lovingly? Good lord Rosalie what the hell are you reading these days?" I laughed.

"Something that has given me some amazing ideas I want to try out."

"It's Sunday. God would not be happy if I did..."

"Oh come on. God wouldn't mind, not today baby. It's almost like going to church if you think about it..."

"Making you scream *oh god oh god* on a Sunday morning does not count as going to church rose. And it never will."

"Oh that's too bad. You know I'm pretty tight and feeling a little wet. And I'm pregnant so I am horny like all the time. But no worries you're not interested."

She got out of bed brushing past me.

Oh she was the death of me.

"Wait baby..." I went to grab her wrist my slipped as she pulled away and walked down the stairs.

"Rosalie. Get back in that god damn bed!" I raised my voice.

"Not interested…I'll use the vibrator later." She retorted.

I followed her down the stairs where Matt and Vanessa were curled up on a sofa together.

"Morning" Vanessa cheered.

"Sleep well?"

"It was alright, you?" I asked, Rosalie remained silent.

"Yes thank you. Rosalie sweetie, you okay?"

...…..silence…..

"What shall we all do today? It is your guys last full day here before your flight back to Canada tomorrow. And of course it's going to be another lucky sunny day, so we should make the most out of it." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes Emmett. Your right." Matt joined in.

"I don't really mind what we do, as long as it's out and about. I don't want to be stuck here all day." Vanessa stated.

"I got it! Lets all go down to le loco beach. There are little village shops, cute little food bars, the water is always magical." I said.

"Yeah Emmett! That's sounds so wonderful; we will get ready now, and leave at 9:45." Matt and Vanessa got up and left.

I walked over to Rosalie who was hanging in the doorway.

"It will be fun."

"I have a grudge. I do not want a repeat of last night."

"You won't. They'll be on their best behaviour."

"You don't know that Emmett..."

"Baby listen, they'll both go off to the little shops and crap and we can just stay on the beach and have nothing to do with them. Come on. I know you want to."

"Yeah because le loco is my favourite!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

This was my big shot! At the beach I was going to finally propose to Rosalie. I invited all our mates late last night to meet us there and help me out. I was damn excited, the best part. Rosalie didn't have a clue.

After finishing getting ready, Rosalie settled into some black tight shorts and a grey loose t-shirt. Under she was in her black and gold bikini. I was hard.

At times like these I felt sorry for the men who would never be able to take her home. What a shame...FOR THEM.

Getting our bag together, usual crap of towels, lotion, sunglasses, I shoved the ring into my shorts pocket. Zipping it up so it didn't fall out.

To the beach, Vanessa and Matt sat in the back talking about other beaches they had been to abroad. I didn't really give a shit, but being a gentleman I smiled and nodded the whole fucking time.

Arriving, I parked up, got the bags and headed to the beach holding Rosalie's hand.

We settled down for a space near the back. Lying down together, I undressed Rosalie and she pulled my shirt off. Then she tried pulling my shorts off! The ring was still in my pocket!

"Oh no baby, I'm not wearing anything underneath." I lied.

"But these are shorts..." She said pulling them down a little.

"I don't really want to go swimming right now Rosalie..."

She laughed, god she had to make this hard for me.

"We don't have to go swimming. Just take them off Emmett. You got trunks on."

"I'd rather not. It's a bit revealing you know. I don't want my ball sack hanging around all over the place."

"Mmmmmm but I do." Rosalie purred.

"But your parents likely don't. Also baby, it's not even that hot yet."

"What? Emmett's it's like 50 and its only 10:20."

"I'll take them off later..." I leaned down kissing her lips, praying to go it would shut her up.

She pulled back staring at me.

"What's in your pocket?" She asked. Oh shit!

"Uh?" Play it dumb Emmett.

"Something dug into my leg as you kissed me... What's in your pocket?"

"Oh it's a... A pocket knife."

"Why do you have a pocket knife Emmett? We talked about this, no sharp objects around a baby!"

"It's for protection Rosalie. You never know baby when you're going to need it."

"Okay whatever..." PHEW! "I'm hungry Emmett." She moaned.

"It's okay, I'll go get something to eat. Baby." Jumping up I headed down the end of the beach.

"Emmett!" Bella and the gang yelled.

I strolled over casually. "So what's happening?" I asked.

"Okay listen, we're only going through this once. We have invited all your mates and family down to the beach. Carlisle is cooking up a BBQ right now behind these rock things, so Rosalie doesn't see. Everyone has got balloons and streamers to use when you announce."

"Yeah yeah bella I got that..."

"Okay... Like you planned, there is a bottle floating I'm the water with a note in it. You need to make Rosalie find the note and read it out loud. When she does read it, you need to say it. The words read will be, marry me? When she looks, make sure you hold up the ring to her as you sink onto one knee. Make sure you're in the shallow water or you'll drown. Anyway, you do your little crappy love speech. She says yes... We hope. And the sign will be a kiss. Got it"

"Wait... Yeah but why do I need to kiss her as a sign?"

"So that everyone will see she said yes and everyone here at the beach can pop the streamers. start the music and get celebrating!"

"Okay... Ah shit I'm scared. Where are her parents, they have to be here for this."

"Esme has gone now to get them and tell them the plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett- chapter 6

"Hay baby..." I casually strolled over to Rosalie who was sun bathing.

"Did you get me some food?"

Ah shit balls... Seriously? Was I just not enough anymore? Didn't my hotness fill her up enough?

"Um I didn't know what to get you baby, so why don't we go for a little dip and get something after.."

"Oh but I'm hungry now Emmett"

Why was she stubborn? I swear, I hoped our baby was more like me. I couldn't deal with a mini Rosalie running around.

"I know, so lets go..."

I helped her to her feet and carried her bridal style down to the water. Putting her down we walked hand in hand further into the water until it was up to her knees.

"Baby look! It's a message in a bottle..." I stated pointing to my floating message.

"Probably a waste of time" she sighed.

"What? Go check it out, I bet it's not what you think." I tried to tempt her.

"Ah Emmett it's so far"

"Just get it baby, for me at least?" I pouted a little.

"Fine..." She huffed letting go of my hand and going to get the bottle.

Facing out to the ocean she opened it. I pulled out the ring from my pocket. Standing behind her and sliding down to one knee she read the message out.

"It says..." She started.

"Marry me?" I said identically with her.

She slowly turned around and faced me.

"Emmett?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. I opened the box showing her the ring.

"I love you Rosalie. There are no words to... describe how much you mean to me... I'm not even kidding, you are my world. And I... Just I... Oh fuck I can't do this lovey dovey speech... And now I sound really lame... Baby I." I paused running out of breath.

" Marry me?" Shit now I have tears in my eyes too.

"... Emmett no. I can't marry you."

"Uh? Wow this did not go to plan"

"I can't because you're kneeling down on the wrong knee..."

I quickly swapped legs grinning up at her. Why was she so fucking picky with me?

"Yes." She whispered. "A million times yes..." A tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

I got up placing the ring on her finger.

"Oh god it's beautiful" she sighed staring down at our hands linked together.

"Look inside the ring baby."

She took it off and quickly glimpsed turned the ring to look on the inside.

Personally engraved was-

"My angel, Rosalie, forever xx em"

She bursted into tears. Leaning down to silence her, our lips moulded together.

All of a sudden the music started and everyone one the beach started cheering and popping streamers. Rosalie pulled back staring behind me at all the people.

"You did all of this for me?" She asked.

"And only you." I smiled. "Now let's go get wasted at our party!" I cheered grabbing her hand and pulling her back out of the water and onto the beach with all the people.

"Urt hurm." She coughed looking down at her stomach. Oh yeah of course, she couldn't drink.

"Lets go get chocolate wasted!"She laughed so loudly!

"Oh my god.. My little baby is getting married!" Vanessa cried grabbing Matt for comfort.

"Walk on..." Rosalie whispered. So we did.

"Awww you guys are just a match made in heaven, you know that?" Alice came up to us.

"Thank you..." We both said, looking at each other smiling like pure idiots.

"Rosalie I have so many wedding designs to show you! Ah this is so exciting! I can't wait... Ah omg I can't control myself!" She babbled on.

I pulled my phone out my pocket and phoned jasper.

"What up" he answered.

"Come here and get your wife, she's going nuts on us, and I can't deal with it!"

"Are you kidding? I'm at a BBQ bar. Bella did not mention there was going to be BBQ bar! I'm in paradise"

"Well come and get her or I will be forced to knock you out of paradise!"

"Okay I'm on my way... OH you have to be kidding, there's a fucking cake stand Emmett!"

"Put the cake down and get your wife" I hung up.

Looking around, this engagement party turned out to be pretty spectacular. I was impressed with how good it was. Everyone was laughing and smiling, maybe a few tears fell but only for good causes.

Going around Rosalie and me went to absolutely everyone thanking them and catching up.

Several long hours it was over- thank god- we all headed home.

Getting home, Rosalie crashed out on the sofa while I went and emptied the dishwasher.

"Emmett... Can we talk?" I turned around to see Vanessa hanging around in the door way.

"Urm yeah sure of course, what's up?" I asked.

"Well I just got off the phone with the airport"

"Everything's okay right? Ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Not exactly." She mumbled looking down.

"I'm sorry... I don't get it."

"Emmett our flight has been cancelled until Wednesday morning."

"You mean your staying... For longer?" I huffed.

"Yes we are. That's okay isn't it?" She asked even though she knew I would have to say yes.

"What's okay?" Rosalie asked joining us.

"Your parents flight has been cancelled till Wednesday. So they will be staying for longer..." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh joy..." She moaned.

"Isn't this great! We can see even more of each other!" Vanessa cheered.

"Fan bloodie tastic" I said walking out the room.

"For your information Shrek! I like being here with my daughter" Vanessa called me.

"Oh I'm Shrek now! Brilliant, that's an upgrade for me. I'm going out..." I yelled grabbing my wallet and phone. My car keys were already in my back pocket.

"Wait em, where are you going?" Rosalie came running up to me.

"I'm drinking the pain away Rosalie, going to the pub. I have dealt with this shit for too long now. I need a freaking guys night..." I sighed.

"Can't you take my dad with you?" She asked grabbing my arm.

"I'm going to get away, not bring my problems with me..."

"Please em, for me." She pouted; looking down at the floor and making me feel guilty.

"Matt! Grab a coat we're going out!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Thank you" she whispered kissing my cheek.

"I'm getting drunk for the record, and I'm not planning on coming home any time soon either."

"You get my dad drunk and you will not see sunlight ever in your lifetime again. Understood?"

"Ah I didn't get all of that. Could you please repeat section 5 chapter 3 line 8?"

"I will taser you if I have to Emmett McCarty! Don't push your luck"

"I don't think so honey, we both know that's not going to happen. You don't even know how to use a taser" I opened the door and walked out getting in the jeep, she followed me. I quickly locked the car door so she couldn't get me.

I did however scroll down the window grinning like and idiot at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm a bounty hunter! Part of the police force of course I know how to use a taser" she yelled.

"Okay sure... Lets go with that. What's in been like 40 years since you last held it?"

"Oh so now I'm old? Night Emmett, freaking jerk bag." She stomped back in the house.

"Have fun sucking your mums pussy"

I got my phone out and texted jasper and Edward and Gerber.

**Meet at pub in 10! Guys night. -em.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett- chapter 7

"If Bella asks, I'm at the library" Edward and jasper came an joined me Gerber and Matt at a table in the bar.

"Yeah and if Alice asks, I'm at the gym." Jasper said

They came round and sat with us.

"Drinks on me lads!" Gerber called getting up from the table and going to order for us.

"So that's married life?" I asked

"Fucking kidding? I have to make shit up all the time just to get her off my ass..." Jasper huffed.

"Yeah me too. I can't even take a dump because Bella's so fucking clingy now." Edward grumbled.

"You men need to grow a pair you know that. They're woman!" Matt stated, party pooper.

"I bet you get a mouthful of shit too, how'd you cope over the years?" Edward asked

"With great difficulty. You know the amount of crap I get about periods all the time." Matt cracked.

"Don't even get me started on periods. Bella drives me nuts about it! All this complaining about she can't do stuff because her stomach hurts and shit. I said you haven't lost a fucking arm you can still do stuff"

"Yeah well Vanessa is on her period 24/7 from what I hear. No sex in like forever." Matt groaned.

"Tell me about it. You should hear Bella- I can't I'm tired. I can't I have my period. I can't it's too late. It's all bull gentlemen."

"Oh trust me, over the years the excuses become stranger and stranger." Matt said

"Brilliant. I can't even deal with it now." Edward chuckled.

"Here we are guys! Beer to start us off... Lets get drinking." Gerber cheered joining us back at the table.

"Oh no... I can't drink this I'm Jewish." Matt said.

Fuck that shit! I knew this night was going to be ruined.

"Oh hay, I know the owner of this pub, he's a big time Jew." Gerber saved it.

"He is?"

"Oh yeah big time... Its cosier so you can drink it." He lied.

We all grabbed our glasses and got drinking.

We talked and drank. And talked and drank much more until Gerber opened up a very interesting conversation with us all.

"You know never before have I been so thankful I got married. Guys complain about not getting laid- get married and you don't have to worry about it again."

"You don't have sex all the time!" I said.

"Er yeah I do... Whenever where ever and every which way"

"Damn I miss my wife.." Matt grumbled.

"You know there are thousands of hot girls everywhere, looking for a guy like you." Gerber said to Matt.

I shook my head at Gerber trying to signal him to stop the conversation.

"Like me?" Matt slurred.

"Oh yeah everywhere! Rich, Canadian Jew, 60 is the new 30, your balls still work right?"

"Well Erm yeah..."

"You know what lets get out of here... Hot chicks live is just around the corner and I think it would be such a waste if we didn't go! We are going to put some boobs in your face!" He said standing up.

"Hot chicks live? What like a club."

"Not just a club my friend, there will be thousands of sexy ass woman- wanting to ride you up!"

All of us were way to drunk to say no... It wouldn't hurt going out drinking some more.

Rosalie's point of view.

"Coffee?" I asked mum.

"Oh sure why not. Where are they? They left at 6:30 and it's 11:45 now!"

"Serious? I'll try phoning Emmett again..." I clicked the kettle on and took the phone off the kitchen side dialling Emmett's mobile again.

"Hay you reached the voice mail of emme.." I hung up and sighed.

"Any luck?" Mum asked.

"Nothing. Should I be worried?"

"You tell me honey."

"He's not usually like this for the record..."

"I'm sure he's not"

"He's just been so off recently... He's got a match on Tuesday maybe he's just nervous or something."

"Oh yeah probably. Guys deal with things differently to us. Just talk to him?"

"I try but then it turns into an argument about how I always complain and stuff,

I'd rather leave it until he speaks first.."

"You can't keep living like that Rosalie honey, imagine what it will be like when you have a baby... "

"Chaos." I sighed.

"Exactly, you know me and your father had difficulties when we were first together..."

"Emmett doesn't think there are any problems"

"Neither did Matt, but I said if he didn't clean up his act, I would leave him for good."

"It worked? Isn't that a bit harsh to Emmett though.. He is going through so much, wouldn't this make it worse for him?"

"He became a completely different man Rosalie. It's never a wrong time to tell Emmett your not happy with the relationship."

"No I am happy... Most of the time."

"Most of the time? And you're having a baby? And your getting married? Most of the time isn't good enough honey."

"I know... I just..."

The door slammed open as Emmett and Matt stumbled in laughing.

"You are the best son-in law ever!" Matt slurred giggling.

"And you are the best father-in law ever!" Emmett also slurred laughing.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled walking out the kitchen and pushing them into the living room.

"We went to the only place where woman really appreciate a man like me!" Matt slurred.

"Matt lea hale you better not be drunk!" Vanessa screamed coming in to join us.

I grabbed Emmett pushing him out if the living room and up against the wall outside.

"I cannot believe you! Emmett that's my dad..."

"He's fine. We had a great time."

"Tell me you did not take him to hot chicks live!"

"I didn't take him to hot chicks live! Hot chicks live ways to cheep for Gerber."

"Oh so Gerber went with you? Brilliant Emmett."

"Yeah he did, and some of the other guys too."

"How did you get home without the cops pulling you over?"

"Gerber's wife dropped us home. And she's great! And they're having sex all the time. Nice Spanish sex whenever he wants."

I sighed walking off back into the living room listening to Vanessa and Matt arguing.

"What do you have to say for yourself Matt?" She shouted.

He burped straight into her face as Emmett snickered behind me.

"You know I drank shots by the dozen off of hot sex ass woman who finally learnt that my balls mean something to them" he choked.

"They don't want your balls Matt, they want your money." Vanessa yelled.

"I think not... When we were at the strip club thing I had women jumping on me like there was no tomorrow and I loved it!"

"You said you didn't take him to strip club!" I said turning around to face Emmett.

"No I said I didn't take him to hot chicks live!" He slurred.

"Where the hell did you take him?"

"Big Babes bar" he whispered.

"And if Emmett hadn't said it was time to go.. I would have slept with even more of them!" Matt shouted.

"And time for bed!" I yelled grabbing him and pulling him out the room and pushing him upstairs.

My mum went and slept in the other guest room away from my dad and I headed up to my room. Emmett followed but I soon stopped him.

"Huh?"

"You're sleeping on the couch!"

"Jesus rose it's my house! I said I was sorry... I was doing you a favour!"

"By taking my dad out and getting him to suck drinks off naked woman! Yeah emmett thanks for that you ass" I ran up into our room and he followed.

"Maybe you should stop focussing on your parents and start focussing on us!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"For starters you can't seem to find the time to have sex with your own fiancé!"

"I don't have the energy or time anymore Emmett!"

"We'll your not doing anything now.." He said wrapping his arms roughly around me leaning down to kiss me.

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you tonight, you're even more drunk than I thought!" I screamed pushing him out the room and locking the door.

* * *

Okay guys thanks so much for reading!

so far 660 people have taken the time to read this story but only 4 reviewed :( please please get reviweing for me...

3 more reviews and I will post the next chapter

6 more reviews and I will post it tomorrow! keep reading and stay tuned for more


	8. Chapter 8

Story 8. Emmett point of view

I woke up with my head smashed into a million tiny pieces. My back killed desperately from sleeping in the cold on the couch. I was extremely hung-over to say the least. Squinting my eyes, I looked around the brightly lit room.

"Fuck." I mumbled sitting up and stretching. Individually my bones cracked and popped with the moves I did.

I briefly heard talking in the kitchen. Sounded like Rosalie. I got off the couch and crept over hanging around in the door way so I wasn't seen yet.

"... No I decided to wait until Emmett woke up this morning. I'm sure he will be okay." She sighed into the phone. Huh? Who was okay?

"Yeah I made him sleep on the couch after last night's issues. My tolerance was at zero Alice."

Oh great she was talking to Alice, my sister. Oh the joys.

"No I'm not stressing. Honestly I'm fine. Less of me, how's Courtney?"

Courtney was Alice's 9 month old baby.

"Aw how sweet is that!" Rosalie giggled. I huffed loudly making Rosalie turn around and see me.

"Hay listen. Im'a call you back in a bit, okay? Bye" she put the phone down on the island and stared at me.

I cleared my throat first, "about last night baby..."

"Don't. I am not interested right now." She snapped.

"I wanted to apologies"

"Yeah well. I think you owe that to my dad whose now in hospital with heart failure..."

"Shit, he is? Baby I'm sorry okay I'm sorry. I was drunk and an ass and"

"They're getting divorced." Rosalie interrupted me with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Mums had enough she said. She can't do it anymore. She's tired of the same old same old. And has on behalf decided to call it quits. It's over emmett." She shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Don't you get it? They're throwing everything they ever had away. Emmett they're done and I'm still trying to decide if we are too." She mumbled looking down and fiddling with her ring.

"Okay I fucked up bad but we can sort it all out, it's going to be fine."

"Is there even a we anymore?" She whispered.

"There's no Emmett without Rosalie." I stated.

She shook her head and turned around so her back faced me.

"I don't know who you are anymore..."

"I'm still here."

"Where are you? The man I fell in love with is gone... Your heart used to feel like home to me but now..." She paused. "It feels like hell."

"You don't mean that."

"Hell is right here on earth. I've seen it and lived."

"Let's fall in love all over again. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every heart beat. We'll laugh when words are spoken and share silence when they are not. We'll dream together past every cloud or splash of rain. Together we'll look into each other eyes knowing heaven is just a touch away. You'll be my Juliet and I'll forever be your Romeo..."

"Emmett?"

I looked down to the floor. "They are my vows to you, I've been practicing since I first fell in love with you. I'm not lying when I say those words are engraved in my heart and head."

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. I've forgot how to breathe. How to laugh. How to be loved. I'm drowning myself..." I rushed round and wrapped her in my arms as she cried onto my shoulder.

"Let me make you feel beautiful tonight." I whispered into her neck.

"Just tonight?"

"Every night for the rest of our I need is to love you Rosalie. You are my everything. And you always will be."

At that moment she flooded into tears. Everything had reached breaking point. I repeated the 3 simple words... "I love you." Over and over again until eventually her crystal tears stopped flowing at such a heavy rate.

"I hate all this emotional crap." She sighed as I wiped the tears away.

"It's the joy of having a baby." I smiled and she giggled a little.

"No more fights." She shook her head.

"Truce." I nodded in agreement. "And no more tears!"

"I'm running out of tissues anyway...plus it makes me look 10 years older." She moaned.

"Kiss me" I whispered.

Leaning up, our lips captured each other's blissfully. It was a desperate and needy kiss but neither of us had time to care.

Pulling back, we rested our foreheads together, sharing the silence peacefully.

Both of us smiled happily into each other's eyes.

"2 more days. Wednesday morning they're gone..." I closed my eyes to her calming voice.

We could do it. 2 more days. Then life could go back to old ways again, thank god.

The phone started ringing so I let go of Rosalie and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Aw Emmett honey, how are you?" It was my mum, Esme.

"Yeah yeah good, you?"

"Getting old." She laughed. "Listen tonight everyone is coming over for a big

dinner. Care to join?"

"Mum we would love to but Rosalie's parents are staying round at the moment..."

"I know that! That's why I want to do this. Everyone is going and I think it would be nice for us all to sit around and eat a well prepared course."

"Well then that sounds great. Time?"

"Make it 6?"

"That's a done deal."

"Ooh fabulous! I better get going to the store then."

"Okay bye mum, loves ya." And I hung up.

"Mmmm made plans?" Rosalie pecked me on the lips.

"Reservations at my mums tonight."

"I love your mum's food." I returned the kiss deepening it with some tongue.

"We should really go see my dad" Rosalie stated.

"Yeah we should... But will we?"

"Yeah when you're dressed."

"Ah then I'm not getting dressed."

"Don't be an ass em!"

"Let's have make up sex first."

"What is up with you and sex?"

"I'm a man baby; it's on my mind like every day. And it doesn't help when my sexy ass wife is as beautiful as she is."

Rosalie blushed a little looking away.

"Mr. McCarty, are you trying to seduce me?"

"That doesn't sound like me." I pushed her up against the wall and kissed down her neck.

"Mmmmm baby is that a new perfume?" I breathed.

"Emmett stop" she moaned obviously enjoying my free running hands down her body.

"Baby you are so beautiful" I groaned into her ear.

Her breathing became heavy. She desired everything that I wanted to give her.

"How do you make your skin so soft baby?" Lifting her legs, I wrapped them around my waist and moved the kisses to her lips.

"I can't stop" Rosalie whimpered into my mouth.

"Then don't baby" carrying her to our room the door was closed. Why? I used

Rosalie's back to push it open when we encountered a horrific sight...

Matt tied down to the bed with ropes and cuffs, naked. Vanessa straddling him also naked but with a whip in her hand. Both panting heavily with body's moving in time with one another.

They were fucking in my room. MY ROOM!

"What the fucking hell is going on!" I yelled and both of them turned around.

Rosalie jumped down and pulled me out the room with her.

"That's our room Rosalie! That's our bed! That's likely to be our toys! You said he was in hospital." I was get angrier and angrier by the minute.

This was sure hell not okay.

"I don't know! Maybe they got back early this morning... I don't know!"

"You better disinfect everything in there! I'm not going in there to smell the fucking of my wife's parents! Get rid of all the sheets and blankets. I'm not sleeping where wrinkly balls and hairy boobs lay." I shouted walking away and going downstairs.

What the hell was wrong with them? Make up sex- fine, but for the love of god do it on your own room!

Reaching downstairs I got comfy on the couch, putting some soccer game on the TV.

It was ages before Rosalie's came back downstairs and joined me in the living room.

"Shall we have a kissing fight?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. My mood had dramatically calmed down.

"I want to smack you in the face." She said looking away.

"Where are your parents?"

"Finishing up."

"Finishing up? They're still in my room!"

"Finishing up in their room."

And yet we were both left in an awkward silence.

"You want to go out?" I asked.

"Not with you I don't." And with that she left the room going into the office.

Let me guess... She was mad because of me yelling at her and telling her to clean up after them.

Huffing and getting off the couch, I went out to go see her and make up. It was really bad having these constant fights.

"Baby, I didn't mean to yell at you or nothing. I was angry, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah okay whatever." She mumbled looking at the laptop.

"Talk to me."

"What am I supposed to say Emmett? You give me no choice anymore."

"I'm stressing like crazy!"

"And I'm not?" She questioned.

"You can deal with it, I can't."

"Who's stopping you? Yourself Emmett! Do you see what we have become?"

"I love you."

"You sure hell have a funny way of showing it."

"It's not my fault you won't let me show you!"

"Oh and it all goes back round to sex again."

"Sex defines our love baby. It's what we do to show our love, it's always been like that. It's about making each other feel great. Feeling our bodies be one together. Does that not mean anything to you anymore?"

"It means something from the heart not the mind. I'm tired of this... I seriously can't keep going on like this Emmett. It's not healthy"

"It's just a rough patch. It will cast over; just don't leave my side baby." I walked up to her chair and with my hands I massaged her shoulders deeply.

"God baby you're so tense!" I gasped.

"No shit..."

"Let me love you" I repeated.

"There's more than just sex to show me your love"

"But sex is the best one. And probably the only one I'm good at."

She giggled a little.

"I'll make everything go away for a little while." I whispered whilst picking her up and taking her to the living room.

Laying her down, I climbed on top grinding myself into her a little whilst stripping us off.

"That's nice" she moaned a bit.

"Best of 3 rounds?" I asked lining up.

"Why can't we have normal sex like normal people?"

I chuckled as I pushed up and felt my heaven. I was the first to moan, groan and

pant.

I quickened my pace, feeling rose getting wetter by the minute.

"Mmmm baby cum for me"I groaned.

"Your so big! I can never get use to that..."

We let out together and it was amazing! We carried on for another 10 minutes

while we had the time.

Once we were done, I didn't slip out. I just stayed inside in her, feeling the

closeness. We snuggled for a bit until I spoke up.

"You can't tell me it wasn't good"

"You never lose your edge."

"Damn right baby." I kissed her nose.

We got dressed back up again, just in time as Matt and Vanessa cane down.

Looking a little sweaty...

They entered the living room and took a seat opposite us.

Rosalie gave me the "look".

"I am well and truly sorry about last night. I feel so terrible I really do."

"Accidents happen" Vanessa smiled. What?

Rosalie gave Vanessa an extremely confused look.

"Your mistake Emmett actually brought us closer together so I must thank you for that. A little spice up in our marriage is good!"

"Mum you feeling okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine, in fact I'm seeing deeper now. Everything is making sense. We needed this to happen in order to have a better relationship."

I nodded carefully. So me fucking Matt up, meant their marriage became better. I planned that the whole time.

"That's great. No divorce." Rosalie smiled grabbing my hand for support.

"Tonight my mum has invited us all round for dinner. Sound good?" I asked.

"Oh I haven't seen esme in ages! Its sounds wonderful, we would love too!"

Vanessa cheered.

I was positive that Rosalie would not let me drink tonight… Or Matt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Emmett

"Alright ladies let's go!" I called up the stairs getting my jacket on.

"Okay. God Emmett I'm coming!" Vanessa moaned coming down the stairs with Rosalie following behind.

"It's just dinner at my mums, I'm sure you guys didn't need to get that dressed up..." I complained.

"What? It's nice to look nice. Unlike you who should have cleaned up a little like Matt did." Vanessa grumbled.

3 more days. 3 more days. 3 more fucking days!

We got in the jeep and drove down to my mums.

Helping Rosalie out the car, I held her hand and walked in.

"Mum!" I called taking our shoes off.

"Come on in. We're all in the living room!" She replied.

We walked and in and everyone. I mean everyone was there.

"Oh my Courtney, you're walking!" Rosalie smiled going over to our niece.

"Vanessa! Long time no see.." My mum got off the sofa and went over to welcome Matt and Vanessa.

I completely zoned out.

"Emmett honey, beer?" Esme asked.

"Nope he's not drinking..." Rosalie answered for me.

"Water is good mum thanks."

"Why can't you drink?" She questioned.

"I have a soccer match tomorrow... It's best if I stay clean." I lied, she didn't need to know anyway.

"Oh yeah of course!" She left the room getting the drinks.

I sat next to Rosalie as she played with Courtney on her lap.

"Wunkle Emmy!" She giggled putting her hands out for me. I picked her up from Rosalie's lap and put her on mine.

"Look at you princess!" I kissed her cheek.

"I walk! I walk!" She told me.

"I know, I know! Keeping your mum young." I joked winking at Alice.

"Or just making me old." Alice huffed.

"A dress!" She pointed at Rosalie.

"Auntie Rosie has a dress yes!" I agreed. "And when you're older you can have it."

"It's back." She said.

"Urm black yes. Rosie's dress it black." I smiled at her. Wasn't she cute?

"You have a dress." I pointed to her belly.

She nodded giggling as I tickled her.

"Mummy gort it fwor me."

"Courtney sweetie, come to the toilet with mummy." Alice got up and held her hand out for Courtney.

She jumped off my lap and went running to her mum.

"You'll be an amazing dad." Esme smiled at me.

I blushed a little. "Thanks mum."

"Uncle Em!" Nessie called me from across the room.

"Hah squirt!" I laughed as she jumped on me.

"How you been?"

"Busy busy busy. I'm in year 3 now..."

"Oh wow! You've grown up so fast."

"Mum said I give dad grey hair."

"I think you do."

"When is Auntie Rosie having her baby?" She asked.

"6 months... So the baby will be born in October."

"Wow! Are you excited! Because I am!"

"I am very excited!"

"You get to be a daddy too!" She smiled.

"That's the best part."

"DINNER." Esme called from the kitchen.

Everyone got up and sat around Esme's massive dining room table.

"Emmy! Sit wiv meeeeee!" Courtney called sitting in her high chair.

"God she's turning into a chatter box." I huffed pulling out my chair next to her.

"You don't live with her!" Alice stated.

Everyone dug in and got eating. There were no arguments what so ever which was extremely nice. Everyone got along and had a laugh.

"Jasper sent me a letter saying he should be coming home next week." Alice smiled.

Jasper was my Alice's husband. He had been gone for a 2 year deployment in

Afghanistan.

"That's amazing news!" Esme cheered.

"Daddy home! Daddy home." Courtney laughed.

"yah sweetie, daddy come home" Alice smiled at Courtney.

"Emmett would you mind helping Courtney finish up her food." Alice asked me politely.

"Not a problem," I spooned out some food for her and pretended it was a train.

"Girls don't like trains!" Vanessa criticized.

"Well Courtney is eating so Emmett's doing great!" Alice encouraged me. I wish Rosalie was like that with me sometimes.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Mum can you quit it." Rosalie asked across the table.

"it's fine baby." I reassured her.

"No I don't think so… Mum ever since you got here. All you've done is be mean or made comments to and about Emmett. And I'm tired of it! Listen I don't care if you don't approve or whatever! But seriously now, that's enough." Rosalie snapped.

The whole table went silent.

"your right… Emmett darling I'm sorry." Vanessa suddenly apologized to me. Like WHAT?

"It's okay… lots of people don't like me." I joked.

"Well then it's a good thing I love you" Rosalie smirked leaning over the table and kissing me on the lips.

"eeewww! That's grosssss" Nessie moaned.

"I'm pleased everyone's differences have been sorted out" Esme smiled and everyone giggled a bit.

"Yeah me too." I smiled up at Vanessa.

Everyone finished up their meals and left the table to go sit back in the living room again.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" Vanessa asked whilst she held Courtney.

"I don't care as long as it's my own" I answered cuddling up to Rosalie on the sofa.

At that moment Rosalie's phone went off.

"It's the hospital" Rosalie said sounding confused yet worried.

She got off the sofa and went to go answer.

"Was she expecting a call from them?" Alice asked concerned.

"Not that I was aware of, no" I was starting to get a bit worried too. I hope it wasn't anything to serious or that she was keeping a secret from me about the baby.

"I'll go see if everything is okay" I got up and left the room.

Rosalie was crying by the front door.

"Baby, what's going on?" I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind rubbing her baby bump.

"Emmett, it's awful!" she sobbed.

"What's awful baby. Tell what the hell is going on.."

"It's the baby…"

"What?"

"There's more"

"What's more? More what baby?"

"More hard work. More nappies, More crying, more food, more loudness more everything!"

"Why?"

"Because we're having twins!"

"Twins? Baby that's great!"

"No it's not… It's really not! We won't be able to do it."

"Rosie baby, we got this" I promised her.

Taking her hand I walked her back into the living room to share the news.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED!" Vanessa yelled.

"it's the baby… well it's not really a baby anymore." I started.

"oh god… don't tell me… it didn't make it" Vanessa almost cried.

"it's not a baby… it's babies."

"huh? What are you talking about?" they all asked.

"We're having twins!" I shouted whilst laughing.

"Oh my word! This is not happening!" Vanessa giggled. "I'm going to be a nan to twins!" she sobbed.

"so am I!" Esme smiled.

"this is incredible… you both are so lucky!" Alice smiled.

"you guys will be great parents you really will. You have it in your blood!"

"I don't want to be rude but we need to get back. Rosalie as you can see is a bit too emotional right now and an early night will do her good. But thanks so much for tonight. We have had a total blast." I picked Rosalie up bridal style and carried her to the jeep.

The tears didn't stop flowing though…


	10. Chapter 10

Perfect man 10

My phone started ringing as I put Rosalie to bed. Walking down the stairs I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hay Emmett listen, we're going to stay with Alice for the night. I need to see my other daughter-in-law while I'm here." It was Vanessa.

"Yes yes, of course. And Courtney. She misses her other nannie." I smiled.

"Yes. God bless her. Jasper is coming home next week isn't he? I hope he's alright. Have you seen him recently?" She asked. Of course I saw him; he came back for 3 days and cooked your fucking meal on the first night you arrived. Not to mention how he went drinking with us on his last night.

"Not really... He comes back every now and then. I think you just missed him." I lied.

"Well I better go.. Alice is calling me for help. I hope Rosalie feels better soon."

"Yeah so do I." I hung up, and put the TV on. Oh balls I got a soccer match tomorrow! Against black villains. OH the joys.. Like that is seriously what I need right now.

After watching some TV and going over some notes about the match I headed upstairs where I joined Rosalie in bed.

"Emmett I had such a nightmare!" She gasped pulling me into the bed with her.

"We were having twins!" Her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

How was I to break it to her? Just be simple Emmett- girls hate all that mushy crap.

"We are having twins baby."

"What! God Emmett no! We can't!"

"It's fine... Everything will be fine."

"What if it's not? Emmett my labor!"She sobbed.

"About it?"

"How am I supposed to push two fucking twins out of the smallest hole in theworld!" I chuckled a little bit she was dead serious. "Just like any other mum who has had twins!"

"Emmett I can't. I'll break!"

"You won't break... I'm pretty sure the doctors know what they're doing."

"This could fuck up my vagina!"

"Okay, now you're just going crazy, so I think it's time for you to go for a little sleep."

She closed her eyes and took a really deep breath.

"We're so going to have to start going to childbirth classes." She sighed rolling over on her side and facing the window.

"We? Nu-uh. You're having the kids!"

"Emmett you have to come for moral support. You are the dad! "

"There is no rule about that! Just because I'm the dad, doesn't mean I have to go. It would be nice if I did but I'm not nice!"

"I have to go to your soccer matches!"

"Yes because you're having my children and your my fiancé... It's like the law, you have to be there!"

"Yeah so why can't you come for the classes?"

"Because it's all girly stuff.. I can't do that. It's like cringe city!"

"Oh shut up. You're going and that's final. I will make you go Emmett McCarty."

"Alice is way better company then me."

"Jasper went with her... For all of the classes and there were 34 class sessions Emmett. 34, and I'm only going to make you do like 12."

"I think about it."

"The only thing you have to think about is what you're wearing because you're going."

"Alright bossy boots!" I got comfy in bed too and nodded off to sleep.

...

"Wake up sleepy head." Rosalie cooed to me as I opened my eyes. She had a big tray of food for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked stretching.

"I'm feeding my athlete before he plays." She handed me the tray and left.

"You not eating?" I called to her.

"No. I'm off to the shops... We have no crap literally."

"I love you." But she didn't reply, I'm guessing she just didn't hear me.

After eating whilst I watched some basketball on our TV, I turned to the clock.

1 pm? Wow Rosalie really let me sleep in. My match was at 3:45 for kick off, so I would have to get there at about 2 for warm ups and game plan shit.

Getting out if bed, I showered, shaved, washed and brushed. I got into my soccer kit and gear.

Going to the kitchen I packed my bag with my energy drinks and water. Few protein bars, because there is never a moment when I'm not interested in food.

"I'm home." Rosalie called as the door slammed shut.

She walked in and through her bags onto the kitchen island.

"Are you leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah I have to get there early for all the warm ups and shit."

"Of course... Well my mum and dad are coming to watch. And Courtney wanted to see you as well, so Alice is coming down for the first half with her."

"It was pretty nice of your mum to apologize last night to me."

"I think she felt bad because your her son-in-law and Alice is her other daughter-in-law and it's basically not fair how she treats jaspers wife different to how she treats my husband."

"Your husband... Wow that's a lucky guy." I smirked.

"Extremely lucky in fact."

"So your mum favorites jasper over you?"

"Yes, always has as we grow up"

"And my mum favorites Alice over me… I knew there was a reason we fell in love with you"

She gave me confused look, but decided not to ask. A good thing because I was sure that I was just speaking crap.

"Well I better head off…. Don't want to be late." I kissed her on the lips and left.

"Good luck, good luck, and good luck" she smiled.

"See ya there baby." I got in my jeep and drove down to Warriors home grounds. Parking up there were already fans gathering around and settling in the stands.

"MCCARTY!" Everyone cheered as the park gates locked after me.

I got out of the car, flashing them all a cheeky grin, I headed to the reception to sign in.

"How's your Rosalie?" Jess asked, our organizer.

"yeah.. did you hear? It's twins!" I laughed signing my name up in the book and the collection my team top.

"ah no way!" she giggled. "Twins? I mean that's fantastic. I'm sooo happy for you Emmett"!

"Thanks so much… It means a lot."

"It's not long till kick off… so quick go on." I nodded and left to go outside and onto the fields where our team was already warming up, bit early?

"Emmett! Good to see you man, how's my favorite quarterback?" Coach asked shaking my hand.

"You say that to all your quarterbacks sir." I chuckled putting my bag down by the side.

"But I mean it, when it comes to you. How's your sexy ass girl?" he asked.

"Should I be concerned that you have the hot's for my girl?"

"nah, I have the hot's for everyone… Now get stretching guys!" He shouted.

I walked over to Gerber and some of the other guys.

"I mean why? Spain is a beautiful country… why do they want come here and visit? That's crazy!" Gerber was complaining again about something.

"Who's visiting?" I asked.

"My wife's parents" he moaned and I laughed so hard.

"hahahahahahahahhahahahahah welcome to hell! Oh that is fucking hilarious"

"It's next weekend! Fuck my life… They're coming for the whole weekend."

"Rosalie's parents are going tomorrow.. I'm celebrating"

"Yeah you're celebrating but I won't be."

"Your right, you won't" I laughed again. It's about time something bad happened to him!

We continued stretching for another half an hour. Afterwards, we warmed up and got ready for the match.

"Alright boys! News that black villains have arrived, so let's be ready to kick some an ass on home ground" coach cheered.

We headed back inside to our locker room, where we geared up and got ready to make some guys cry.

**Keep up those juicy reviews guys! Next chapter will be the match… COME ON EMMETT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Perfect man 11 Rosalie POV

"WOOOH! Go Emmett!" Vanessa and Matt cheered extremely loudly. The score was

20-34 home with 5 minutes remaining. Emmett winning- meant happy Emmett. Emmett losing- meant angry Emmett. I'd much rather go home with a happy Emmett more than anything else.

I think we all would.

"Emmy win!" Courtney smiled then quickly yawned so that Alice wouldn't see.

"Urt.. I saw that young lady! We need to be getting you home for dinner and bed." Alice tickled her stomach.

"I'm not that tired!" She complained as Alice picked her up.

I couldn't wait for my baby... I mean babies. Wow, twins. How the hell was I going to do it?

"Hay baby!" Emmett called from the side line. I got up running down the stand stairs to see him at the bottom. The game had finished, and my Emmett had won.

I jumped onto his arms, hugging tightly even though there was a huge barrier stopping me from the waist bellow.

"I'm so proud of you!" I giggled into his chest.

He pulled back smirking at me.

"Thanks... Good match. We now go into 3rd nationally."

"That's awesome...god your so sweaty!" I laughed handing him a spare towel from my bag.

"Cheers." He wiped his face off and handed it back.

"Did you hear my parents?" I asked.

"How could I not?" He joked gently hitting my shoulder.

"That's why I don't like going public with them..."

"They're gone tomorrow... If that's not something to celebrate I don't know what is."

"Excuse me but the fans want autographs..." One of the officials interrupted us.

"Oh yeah sure..." Emmett answered. "Best be going." He turned back to me.

"See you at home?" I asked kissing him on the lips.

"Mmmmm" he moaned into my mouth, a sign of yes.

"Love ya." He grinned walking back onto the pitch with the official do sign autographs of the fans.

I walked back up the stairs to our seats. I realized Alice had already left with Courtney.

"Ready to go?" I asked my parents as they stood up.

"That was great! Emmett is so good at his job. Now I get why he's so massive!" Vanessa laughed linking arms with dad.

"Those boys really take a beaten don't they..." Matt added.

"Yeah. Emmett will be pretty bruised up after that match." I informed them as we all walked to the car.

"Awww it's our last night." Vanessa reminded us getting into the car.

"Oh thank the god." I mumbled switching the car on.

"So when are you planning to come to ours?" Mum asked me as I left the Car park.

"After the babies born..." I simply answered.

"That's 6 months!"

"Yeah I haven't seen you in 9 moths up until now..." I replied. "And you haven't seen jasper in a year."

"Yeah but that's because he was recruited for the army... And whenever he comes back, I miss the chance to see him." She sounded as if she was going to cry. "And poor Alice is left doing everything... And now she's having another baby, she needs jasper!"

"She's having another baby?" I asked in shock.

"Ops, I wasn't supposed to mention it... But yes she is."

"She never told me!" I grumbled stopping at a red traffic light.

"She didn't want to take the spotlight from you."

"Whatever... She's one of my best mates. She should have mentioned it."

"Don't be like that Rosie. She was being a mate to you! Anyway... I want to see the birth of my second bunch of grandchildren!" She stated.

"No mum... Okay. No. It will be stressful enough. I don't want you there for the birth, the only person I want is Emmett and that's final!"

"Well fine.. How about you come over to and have the baby in Canada where we live. Then I can be there."

"I want the babies to be born American citizens.. Not Canadian mum."

"Matt tell her!" Vanessa nudged him.

"No darling. Rosalie is no longer our little baby... She's having her own babies and it's her decision to make. With Emmett of course." Matt nodded to me as I pulled up outside our house.

"Well fine... But I'm not going to be the second grandparent!" She slammed the car door walking up to the house. Shame then that you are I mentally joked, holding back the chuckles I had.

"I'm going to start packing... Matt come on, your helping me." We entered the house and they both raced up to their room to pack up their stuff for the flight tomorrow.

Walking only the kitchen I grabbed myself a snack and picked up the phone.

Should I phone Alice? I settled on no.. Dropping the phone on the kitchen side, I stared out of the window.

Maybe I should? I picked up the phone and selected her number. Oh I shouldn't... It's none of my business. She'll tell me when she's ready.

I put the phone back down on the side.

What if she's never ready? Picking up the phone I contemplated phoning but then in fact the phone rung on its own.

It's was Alice... Spooky?!

"Hello.." I answered trying to sound cheery.

"Hay Rosie, sorry we took off early from Emmett's match." She apologized.

"Oh it's fine. You had to get home and feed Courtney and yourself."

"Yeah of course... We were both so tired."

"Then there's no reason to apologize." I simply smiled into the phone.

"Urm hay listen, I don't know how to really tell you this... But well... Your going to have be an aunt to another child.." You could hear the happiness in her voice.

Two ways to go. Say you already know and be angry she didn't tell me sooner. Or act surprised and just be grateful she eventually told.

"When's it due? Alice this is incredible... I'm so happy for you." I went with act 2. The worse thing could be two pregnant ladies having a fight- it wouldn't be healthy. Even worse considering she's my best mate and Emmett step sister.

"Well the doctors said around March, maybe early April."

"Aww how exciting? Have you let jasper know..."

"Yes he knows. I'm so happy that he comes back from his recruitment next week. I need him so badly."

"What about Courtney..?"

"I was going to wait.. I thought I would let her know when my baby bump starts showing, and she notices and asks me."

"Yeah that sounds good. Boy or girl?" I asked.

"I want another girl." She laughed. "But obviously jasper wants a boy. We're going to leave it a surprise."

"Oh ha I wouldn't.. My surprise was that it was twins!" I teased.

"Oh let's hope I don't have twins! I can't deal with Courtney as well." She joked.

"Do you want this baby?" I wondered.

"It definitely wasn't planned... Jasper had protection, I must have forgotten the pill that morning." She confessed.

"Oh... When did you... You know.."

"We didn't when he came back for 4 days which was not that long ago. It was only one time, that's what surprised me."

"Stuff like that happens I guess, that's why so many of those teens are pregnant these days."

"Oh yeah agreed. You know I was food shopping a couple days ago and there was this like 12 year old girl in front of me buying condoms!"

"See... I don't remember being that sexually active when I was that age."

"It's boyfriends. The pressure gets to them... Jasper was like that with me."

"So was Emmett. But not lying once we did it. We never stopped. He's amazing..." I sighed.

"Same with jasper. It's the first relationship bound."

"The sad part is kids are just growing up too quickly.."

"Tell me about it. Courtney won't be saying until she's 40."

"Strict parenting! I like it." I laughed "I'm going to go now... Talk to me soon okay?"

"Will do, bye Rosie. Look after yourself."

"You too! Send my love to Courtney.." We both hung up on each other.

"Daddy's home!" Emmett's booming voice echoed through the house.

"I can never get use to that.." His voice whispered in my ear.

His giant arms snaked around my waist as he cuddled me from behind.

"No me either.." I sighed against his embrace.

"How's mummy?" He mumbled against my neck.

"Mmmmmmm" was all I could act upon. The things this man did to me... We're indescribable. I closed my eyes. "Alice is having a baby."

"Really?"

"Uh- huh... And jasper comes back next week. His recruitment is over." I smiled widely.

"That's great..."

"Emmett, what if one day, you're recruited..?" I asked worriedly.

".. Baby. Let's not think about stuff like that."

"It could happen."

"I know... But we won't worry until the time comes."

"What if that's tomorrow?" I whispered.

"Then it's tomorrow... Fate will tell." He kissed my neck lightly.

"I don't want you to go... Ever." I whimpered quietly.

"I won't.." Although his voice didn't match his words.

"It's nearly 7, what do you want for dinner?" He left my side walking over to the fridge.

"It's the last meal with my parents."

"So nothing special." He grinned.

"Everything is too be special... It's like the last supper, but without jesus."

"Yes I agree, take out sounds good." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We shouldn't." I told him.

"But we will anyway..." He winked.

"Actually where are they?" He asked looking around.

"Packing up."

He nodded, "of course they are."

"And then we can go back to old times." I smiled.

"Can't wait… And this time with the patter of little feet." He chuckled coming over and kissing my nose.


	12. Chapter 12

Perfect man 12. Emmett POV.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I cooed into Rosalie's ear. She shuffled a bit turning over so her back faced me.

"Shut up" she mumbled stuffing her head further into the pillow.

"Mrs. Grumpy pants! Your parents leave today." I smiled twisting our legs together under the cover.

"I don't care..." She slurred still with her eyes closed.

"If you don't get up, baby, I'm gonna have to get the hose." I warned sitting up slightly.

"You wouldn't." She bluffed opening one eye.

"Oh I think we both know I would." I grinned kissing her cheek.

"Not to me you wouldn't."

"I beg to differ baby." I winked as she rolled over.

"I've got the day off today." I stared down to her lying on her back looking up at me with starry eyes.

"Great, you can drive my parents to the airport."

"That's hardly fair."

"I got work unlike you."

"You're on maternity. You shouldn't be working... We've talking about this."

"It's a only a few bail bonds I got to do."

"Baby you're sick." I placed my hand upon her forehead. Her face was a pale shade of green.

"Only a temperature." She sighed sitting up, but I gently pushed her back down.

"Not in my house." I winked.

"Emmett it's nothing. A few tablets and I'll be normal again."

"Nah, I'm serving you today." I got out and put some boxers on.

"Don't be stupid. I'm fine; it's called effects of pregnancy. It's not going to kill me"

"Yeah but you have it twice as bad because it's two kids. Please for my sake just let me look after you today."

"Okay... Fine whatever." She wrapped herself back up in the covers and dozed back to sleep.

"If anything happens I swear to god." I grumbled walking out the room and going down to the kitchen where Vanessa and Matt were eating their breakfast.

"Early risers." I stated joining them around the island.

"We need to leave for the airport in half and hour so we can catch our flight."

Matt smiled shoving some cereal into his mouth.

"Where's rose?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't think she's too good today... Got a fever. Feeling really hot and stuffy, so I'm just going to look after her today."

"What? Oh god we did not bring her up that way!" Vanessa gasped.

"What's the problem?" I asked missing the point.

"Woman must serve the men, day and night, sick or not."

"You got to make exceptions. She's carrying twins for Christ sake. Plus I got the day off."

"Yeah but still... God that's so wrong of you! Your relationship is all wrong."

Vanessa argued. What was up with them?

"Well as a kid my mum brought me up to believe that a man should always treat his lady as a queen and nothing less. If she's treated like a princess, you're not doing your job wrong." I retorted standing up.

"God don't you own a pair of bloodie pants? I'm sick of seeing your balls hanging all over the place. Have some god damn manners."

Whatever fairy god mother, thanks god she doesn't live local. I would have to kill her.

"Well my apologies... For the record it is my house. And you're lucky I had the politeness to put boxers because I'm not going to lie... I sleep naked."

"How repulsive! Phew that I'm getting out now. Go get dressed to you can take us and send us to the airport already."

"Yes mam." I saluted, going up and getting dressed to drive them up.

"They are leaving?" Rosalie stirred as I came out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Yes we are dear!" Vanessa barged in the room going over to Rosalie and hugging her.

"Now listen! You be looking after yourself, you hear? Best of luck during birth because god sweetie you're really going to need it. Eat well, lose the weight quickly! People are not going to love you if you're a whale. And oh god don't you forget to send me pics of the little munchkins! Oh and phone!" She laughed.

"Vanessa loves pictures." Matt smiled coming in.

"We will do." Rosalie smiled sitting up a little.

"Oh I miss you already, and I haven't even left!" Vanessa sobbed.

"Come on mum. We've done this a million times before."

"But next time I see you, you'll have to babies! I can't live with you growing up."

"Funny, you were fine with jasper."

"But jasper is my son. Your my little baby girl, and don't ever forget that."

"I won't I promise... Love ya! Now off you go or you're going to be late!" Rosalie moaned desperately trying to get rid of her parents so she could laze around and go back to sleep.

Bitch.

"Alright alright! We're going... Love you too baby girl! So so much.." I followed them out the door rolling my eyes to the heavens.

Loading up the car- on my own may I add, having to fit 20 odd bags of Vanessa's crap was not easy...

Once on our ways, they kept to themselves in the back, which was really nice.

Arriving I parked up and also, un loaded everything- ON MY OWN.

"Emmett, it's been great seeing you. Lots of ups and downs but that's only make it more fun coming over and seeing you again." Matt grinned hugging me.

"Some moments I won't be forgetting." I cursed over thinking carefully of about everything that went wrong. Which was a lot.

"Thanks for having us... Good like with the twins! I'm mean bloodie hell- put a thing on next time yeah?" Vanessa joked I simply held back the sarcasm from flooding out of my mouth.

"Mmmmmm" was all I could really say.

"This is goodbye! Until next time!" She smiled grabbing a trolley and putting her bags into it.

"Safe flight guys.."

And with that they left.

Doing a little victory dance in the car park, I gained a few concerned yet entertained faces watching me.

I pulled out my phone dialing rose.

"Hellll.. Uh oo."

"They're gone! It's over, Rosalie I'm still alive." I chanted into the phone whilst walking back over the jeep.

"How long uh will err you be?" Her voice was groggily.

"Half hour at most..."

"I've run out of tablets.. Urh uh could you pick ert up some for me plllleasse..."

"Sure baby, anything else?"

"We've run out of condoms too."

"Yep, I'll pick some up as well."

"Okay thanks em. Don't get the cheap uhh crap... Buy the max strength or pure closeness. Not any bliss or lust packets, they don't last us.." She coughed.

"No worries baby, love you..." But she hung up.

Driving back I stopped at the drug store getting rose some tablets and picking up some condoms.

Why the hell were there so many to choose?

"You're a big boy, so you'll need big packaging" some random old lady interrupted my thoughts.

"Max strength large will do you good." She smiled handing me a packet.

"Urm yeah thanks... I think."

"Lucky girl." She smiled looking me up and down.

"I would think so." I joked and she luckily did laugh.

"I saw you on TV yesterday... You played very well, good for you. Oh and your wife! She's glowing with her pregnancy.."

"How do you know about all that stuff?" I asked a little worried of who she was and that.

"Oh my husband is a huge fan! Warriors all the way..." She smiled looking down.

"Emmett McCarty is his favorite."

"Well hay, considering you helped me out with my major issues today, that truth be told, if I bought the wrong condoms, not only would I be pissed but me lady would too." She giggled again. "Have free signed grand tickets from yesterday." Out of my jean pocket I pulled out some signed tickets from the match that I had done.

"Oh wow... These are amazing! I shouldn't..." She blushed taking them.

"They're all yours." I grinned walking to the cashier to pay.

"I can't believe I just met Emmett." She sighed quietly. "Oh Jim is not going to believe this!" She squealed in the distance.

I paid and headed off home to see my baby and our babies.

Getting home Rosalie had moved herself from our bed to one of the sofas in the living room.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked leaning over the sofa and seeing little tears in her eyes.

"Everything hurts..." She whimpered shuffling under the covers.

"What can I do?"

"I don't want you fussing over me, I'm fine."

"It's obvious that you're not. And I vow to look after you through sickness and in health and for fuck sake that's what I'm going to do."

"It's too much effort for you em. That's not fair."

"Fine." I left her. Running upstairs I went into our room where I got her a hot water bottle, a thicker blanket and some fluffy socks.

Going back down I heated the water bottle up with the kettle. Put the socks on the radiator so they would warm up and made her some hot chicken soup. Walking back to her. Kneeling down on the floor by the sofa I put her socks on, one by one, kissing her feet up and down. I sat her up with her head resting up against some more pillows and her body covered in the thicker blanket. I gave her the water bottle to cuddle up to and handed her my freshly made chicken soup.

"Emmmetttt." She whined as I did everything she told me not to do.

"It's my job to look after you." I kissed her forehead and went back to the kitchen where I made myself coffee.

Going back in rose still hadn't eaten anything.

"Come on baby." I tried to encourage her. "You have to eat something."

"I not I'm hungry..."

"Tough shit. It's homemade, so you have to eat it."

"I don't want it..."

"Rosalie. You have to eat something, your already sick enough. Don't think of it as feeding yourself, think of it as feeding the babies."

"I'm fat Emmett! Look at me, I'm huge and I hate it... And I I'm so ugly." She sobbed.

"Do you ever say that? You're not fat baby, you having to monsters growing inside you for fuck sake. Your never ugly, Hardly going to anorexic, baby. You can't not expect to put weight on. And hay! You have to admit you are incredibly hot in your trackies and oversized jumpers. Plus it is such a turn on when I see you in my shirts lounging around the house. You still are as beautiful as the day we met and you always will be. Rosalie you're perfect to me... And really hormonal and emotional! So let me feed you."

"I'm not a baby" she whined still with tear falling down her face.

I spooned out the soup and fed it to her anyway... She was my baby deep down.

"I hate you." She moaned after eating the soup.

"Love you too baby." I winked.

"you're an ass"

"good job I'm a nice ass"


	13. Chapter 13

Perfect man 13. 6 months on…

"Emmett! Em! EMMETT." Rosalie nudged my back harder and harder.

"What?"

"My water just broke."

"Are you kidding me? Shit! We're having babies!" I chanted getting out of bed. I got dressed as quickly as I could and helped Rosalie up. Carrying her down to the car we headed off down to the hospital.

Every now and then Rosalie would wince in pain were the contractions were taking place.

"Deep breaths." I said parking up.

"I am."

"No I was talking to me." We got out and again I carried her through.

"She's having twins!" I yelled entering the building. Two nurses came with a wheel chair.

"Your room is A11 if you would like to go there now. Doctors are waiting to proceed with you. Happy birthing." She smiled as I left pushing Rosalie to the room.

Doctors asked me to leave whilst they personally sorted rose out. Standing outside I called everyone.

"We're in." I phoned Esme.

"Emmett it's 3 in the morning who's where? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hospital. Rosalie's water broke."

"Oh sweet Jesus. Is she okay? Why didn't you say?"

"Doctors have taken her in. She seems fine really. I think I'm the one who will be needing medical care at this rate"

"Oh my god! We'll be driving up soon. Good luck! Go have some twins!" She squealed hanging up.

I went back into the room with Rosalie. She had changed and was laying on the bed ready.

"By the looks of things, this is going to be a quick birth." The doctors sounded pleased.

"Oh my god! I don't want to do it. Please don't make me do this. Is there something else?" Rosalie gasped as the doctors widened her legs.

I went by side of her and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay baby.. We'll do this."

"So the best way for twins is a 10 second push. Okay? Let's start that now for you..."

"Baby you have to push." I urged her.

"I don't want to! Can't you dose me up on your shitty tablets? Do something!" She moaned. "It's going to hurt."

"It will hurt more the longer they stay in you now the water broke. It's best just to get them out now best we can." The doctors sounded impatience with us. Rosalie started pushing as I started counting. Her face faded to a bright red as she squeezed my hands through the pain.

"It's okay baby.." I whispered.

"I can see a head." One doctor announced.

"I'm gonna be sick." I stated.

One of the nurses slapped me around the face. "Pay attention to her!"

I looked back to rose whimpering in pain.

"It's a boy!" The doctors said pulling out the first baby. I smiled happily at them taking the baby off.

"One more to go." I grinned back to rose.

"Alright. Let's begin again... 10 second push please."

Rosalie began again and I continued the counting. Cries escaped the room as Rosalie was finished.

"It's a little girl!" The doctors smiled taking the baby off.

"We did it." Rosalie smiled kissing my hand.

"Now we didn't. You did it." I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"It's a girl and a boy." I chuckled against her mouth.

"We're parents! And I seriously don't think my mums happy that you're the dad. Oh god this is going to go viral! I'll be in every magazine. All over the news and teen topics. We'll be asked to do all those sexy photo shoots together! Aww this a awesome" she rambled.

"Fuck I love you." I whispered pulling back.

"So.. The twins are funny enough non- identical twins." A doctor came back in.

"Non- identical twins?" Ross asked sounding happy.

"Appears so. Congratulations. This is usually common for more sexual couples." I smirked a little. Ha a doctor saying sexual.

"So how?" I asked.

"So during the sex, you ejaculated your sperm whilst Rosalie released two eggs instead of one." He concluded. "Both eggs were fertilized by different sperm creating different babies at the same time."

"Wow we must be really sexual." I laughed to Rose.

"Would you like to see them?" He asked us. We both nodded carefully.

Two nurse came in, one holding a baby in a blue blanket, the other holding a baby in pink.

"Let me have my little boy." I smiled taking the baby from the nurse.

"Emmett they look just like you... That sucks." Rosalie complained.

"This is amazing..." I mumbled looking down at my son. My very own son.

"Names?" The nurse asked holding pen and paper to write it down.

"I think we've chosen..." Rosalie smiled looking over to me.

"Emilie rose McCarty.." I smiled. "And Tatum Carlisle McCarty."

"Oh how beautiful." The nurses smiled whilst writing the names down.

"This couldn't be more perfect." Rosalie sighed looking over to me.

"Oh it could and I will make sure tonight it is baby."

"You're just the perfect man you know that?"

"I try." I smiled walking over to her and sitting on the bed.

"I'm glad we picked those names."

"Yeah me to. The sound way much better then cougar."

"Agreed."

"You know now we're not going to get any sleep for months." Rosalie groaned passing me Emilie.I gave her Tatum so she could feed him too.

"I know. But let's be honest, the first months of our relationship we didn't sleep either." I grinned. "Those were days."

"Will you phone my mum?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah sure..." I pulled out the phone and put it onto speaker.

"What the hell is this Emmett!" Vanessa snapped.

"Congratulations on being the official grandparents of two non-identical twins..." I said.

"non-Identical twins? Oh my god! What did you call them?"

"Emilie rose McCarty. And Tatum Carlisle McCarty."

"You had a boy and a girl!" She screamed down the line.

"We did.. And we couldn't be happier."

"pictures I need pictures!" she screamed.

"Mum calm down. I gave birth like 10 minutes ago. No pictures yet.." Rosalie sighed.

"Okay well as soon as you do send them! I need them straight away"

"yes yes. We're going to go now because I have feeding to do."

"awww the memories. You look after yourselves you two. Love you" Emmett hung up and put is phone back in his pocket.

"She sounded like she was crying.." Rosalie said to me.

"that's because she was, baby…"

"This is just wow. Mind blowing."

"Tell me about it…"

"Aren't you just the perfect family" My mum awed in the doorway.

"Come see…" I told her as she came in.

"Oh it's a girl and a boy.." Mum's eyes filled with tears.

"Non-identical twins." I grinned handing her Emilie first.

"Oh this is something special. On the 28th October to angles we born, were they not?"

"You know why it's special today mum?"

"You father died today… 28th October."

"We named Tatum after dad.." I smiled to her.

"You did?"

"We had to.. If only Carlisle was here to see." Rosalie added.

"God wouldn't he be so proud of you. Emmett you've done your dad well."

"thanks mum."

"Congratulations. You've started something incredibly valuable, don't ever forget that….."


End file.
